Glimpses
by YellowMango
Summary: A series of one-shots based on supporting characters and their lives we've never read about. Romance, drama, grief, and laughter. Faithful to canon.


"You don't have to marry me."

"I know", she replied simply.

"Then why are you doing it?" he asked bluntly.

She thought for a moment and the answered, "My parents were cautious to not choose sides during the war. That's why the Greengrass name still holds some value. If I marry you, I would be lending you an air of credibility again in the Wizarding World. And, if you've forgotten, we've been betrothed since the age of three."

He looked at her intently for a moment and then replied, "Wizarding betrothals aren't worth the paper they were signed on. The war is over. You can choose who you want to marry. You're no longer stuck to me."

She looked at her hands for a moment and then said, "Daphne always spoke highly of you. I think you deserve a second chance. You've changed, Draco. I can see it. And so should everyone else."

Draco shook his head, perplexed why this girl would want to marry him even after her lost his name, status, and almost all his fortune.

"I don't deserve another chance, despite what you might think. Don't waste your life, Greengrass."

"I don't plan to, Malfoy". She gave him a small smile which he didn't return. Draco Malfoy hadn't smiled in a very long while.

He turned and started to walk away. After a couple of steps away, he added, almost like an afterthought, "My mother would have been happy. Thank you."

She watched as his figure retreated into the shadows.

Her father would have been happier if she had decided to marry someone else. These days, marrying a Muggleborn was far better than marrying a pure blood with a history like Draco's. He would have annulled the betrothal in a second had she said a word. The only reason he hadn't done so already was because Anatole Greengrass had always been a man of his word. None of that would have mattered however, had Astoria given the slightest hint of disinclination for the wedding.

* * *

The wedding had been quiet and only close family and friends of the Greengrasses had attended. Lucius Malfoy was still in Azkaban and Narcissa Malfoy had passed away two years ago. It had been five years since the war had ended but the memory of it was etched on everyone's minds.

The bride and the groom had decided not to opt for a honeymoon, both agreeing that it was not appropriate.

They were now settling into a house in the suburbs of London. Though it was average in size, it was quite a lot smaller than either had been used to before. They didn't mind too much though, especially not Draco. He didn't miss the old mansion particularly. Malfoy Manor was still standing but Draco avoided going back there at all costs.

Astoria, Draco, and the house-elf Muffy were unpacking boxes. House-elves could now work of their own free will though they rarely took wages. Muffy was Astoria's personal house-elf ever since she was a newborn infant and the house-elf wouldn't hear of leaving her mistress after the wedding.

That night after they magically assembled the bed in the master bedroom, Astoria and Draco went to sleep, both careful to maintain distance between themselves.

At midnight, Astoria woke once to the sound of Draco quietly moaning, "Please no! Plea-" and was about to wake him when he stopped speaking and rolled over to his other side. She fell back asleep quickly.

* * *

The first month passed by slowly, but after that they fell into a routine. Astoria worked as the head witch at a local potion-brewing workplace. She directed a group of wizards and witches as they brewed potions as per other wizards' demands as not everyone had the technical skill or time to brew what they needed. Draco was still looking for a job.

Though neither really had to work for a living (the Greengrass fortune, even when split amongst the sisters was quite large) the need to feel occupied drove them to look for meaningful occupations.

Muffy looked after them and made them meals as they both attended to their own. Astoria did try to make an effort to involve herself with Draco but whenever she would try to interact with the tall blond man, she felt like a stranger knocking on a turtle's shell. The reserved man who was her husband was a very different person from that cocky Slytherin that used to roam the halls of Hogwarts.

After much effort, she decided that he would have to let he Rin first before she could do anything.

* * *

It was like any other day when she got back home from work but when she got home, she could sense something was off. Muffy was in holiday for the week, wanting to visit her daughter, Tuffy and the house was quiet. Unnaturally quiet.

Astoria headed up the stairs to find out where Draco was when she heard them.

Dry, racking, sobs punctuated by gasps.

The sounds were coming through the bedroom door and it was obvious who it was. She had never heard a man cry before. Hesitating for a moment, she pushed open the door.

Draco was sitting on the floor with his back against the bed. He hadn't noticed her come in. She moved slowly, still hesistating. Her hesitation disappeared as soon she caught sight of her husband's face, contorted in sorrow.

She slid down to the floor next to him and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. He froze. His body stiffened under her touch and he immediately fell silent.

"Draco?"

At the sound of his name, he relaxed a bit. There was a beat of silence and then he opened his mouth. "I see their faces every night". His face was turned towards the floor.

"I was the one who had to bring them water and food every day...the prisoners...they would beg ...plead...to let them escape...and I didn't do anything...because I was a coward!", he continued.

She put a hand over his in his lap and murmured, "You had no choice."

He shook his head violently. "No! I always had a choice...and I took the cowards way out! It's all my fault that they're dead! All my fault!". His long, care worn face was scrunched up in as he tried to hold his emotions in.

She turned his head towards her. "It's not your fault, Draco. You would have died if you had helped them. "

He still kept shaking his head in distress.

"Then I should have died!" he groaned in distress. "It should have been me!" he nearly shouted this time.

She squeezed his hand as he bent forward, shaking with silent sobs.

"Everyone would have been happier for it", he added so quietly she almost missed it.

She grabbed his shoulders suddenly to make him face her. "Not me, Draco. Not me", she said as she looked into his eyes. Then, as suprised as he was at her impulsive action, she got up quickly and made to leave the room.

Before leaving, she faced him and told him,"We need to visit someplace tomorrow."

* * *

They had apparated onto a small side street near a busy town.. Astoria led him towards the main road. It took Draco a few seconds to realize they were just outside Hogsmeade. They walked for a quarter kilometer before they stopped in front of a dilapidated sign selling second-hand books.

When the two passed by it, it magically transformed into a large marble statue of a phoenix with a gold plated sign at its base. "Here lie those who sacrificed themselves at the Battle Of Hogwarts, May 2, 1998. May they rest in peace." Beside it was a gate which opened to a huge cemetery which had appeared in place of the large open field that they had seen just minutes before.

Draco stared.

He had never been here before. He knew of it, of course, never daring to step forth her lest he be kicked out, and rightfully so.

Astoria took his hand and led him inside.

They were rows upon rows of gravestones, each one different from the other, yet alike in the stillness of death. There were familiar names. Many. Too many. Young and old were laid side by side. Some had daisies placed upon their graves.

Astoria conjured up a bunch of white roses and handed them to Draco. She knew what he needed to do.

He took the flowers and started to go to each grave. He kneeled down at each and placed a white rose before bowing his head and asking for forgiveness. He stopped longer for those he had personally known. Astoria conjured up flowers whenever he ran out.

It took him two hours to reach every grave but it was what he sorely needed. When he reached Colin Creevey's tombstone, he left the whole bouquet of roses on his grave.

Astoria watched as her husband came to terms with his guilt. When he was done, he stood up and dusted himself. He looked around once more, and then took Astoria's hand and led her outside.

"Thank you", he whispered softly to her. He then brought her close and kissed her forehead.

It was the beginning of Draco's recovery.


End file.
